A girl for Suigetsu
by bobreke
Summary: Как то теплым летним вечером сидели Суйгетсу и Карин на тренировочной площадке команды Така.


Название: Девушка для Суйгетсу

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: романтика, general

Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

Как то теплым летним вечером сидели Суйгетсу и Карин на тренировочной площадке команды Така. После возвращения Саске и его новой команды в Коноху, им приходилось каждый день оправдывать высочайшее доверие пятой, поэтому работали они вдвое больше остальных. Однако сегодня их темноволосый лидер и его верный Джуго пропустили тренировку, так как хокаге поручила им совместное задание с джоунинами поэтому другая, более безответственная половина команды сидела сейчас без дела, лениво наблюдая за облаками.

- Скучно… - проворчал Суйгетсу.

- Да… - протянула девушка.

- Даже игра под названием "Доведи Карин!" уже приелась, - размышлял мечник вслух.

- Если твой паршивый рот не закроется, я тебя убью! – последовал ответ.

- Если хочешь чтобы мой рот закрылся, то ты должна придумать не менее интересное занятие для меня.

Красноволосая подумала немного и ответила:

- Почему бы тебе не найти себе девушку и посвящать все свободное время ей, вместо того чтобы доводить меня.

- Идея конечно неплохая, что удивительно учитывая тот факт что она родилась в твоей голове, однако есть одно но … - его напарница научилась уже не обращать внимание на мелкие издевки и просто спросила.

- Что еще за но?

- Где мне найти ее?

- Точно! Мы же живем в пустыне! – съязвила она.

- Ну хорошо, давай попробуем мне выбрать объект для обольщения, - ответил тот никак не реагируя на ее выпад.

- Ну уж нет! Сам этим занимайся! – бросила Карин и уже встала чтобы уйти.

- Если поможешь, я от тебя отстану…

Девушка остановилась. Конечно предложение было заманчивым.

- Навсегда? – спросила она.

- На то время которое буду занят, - ответил Хозуки со своей привычной ехидной улыбкой. – В твоих же интересах найти мне нормальную подружку.

- По рукам! Как на счет Сакуры? – девушка хотела убить одним ударом сразу двух зайцев, убрать препятствие на своем пути к завоеванию Саске и избавиться от Суйгетсу. Он и миллисекунды не потратил на то чтобы разгадать весь ее замысел.

- А если серьезно? – спросил он пепеля при этом взглядом свою напарницу.

- Ну хорошо! Признаю не самый удачный вариант, - невинно улыбнулась она. – Может Ино?

- Она конечно симпатичная, но мне не нравятся девушки такого типа. К тому же она сейчас ведет войну с Темари за внимание этого Нара, - ответил парень.

- Ну тогда, остается только Тен-Тен … - сказала девушка задумчиво.

- Ты забыла про Хинату, - но красноволосая посмотрела на него таким убийственным взглядом, что мечник прибавил: - Не смотри на меня так, ну забыл я что она до конца своих дней предана этому Лису.

Девушка просто улыбнулась его комментарию. Все в деревне знали про любовный лабиринт этих молодых шиноби. Цепочка начинается от Кибы, который безнадежно влюблен в Хинату, девушка же полностью очарована Наруто еще с академии ниндзя, тот в свою очередь любит Сакуру, которая бегает за Саске, за парнем который еще в детстве отказался от личной жизни, ну а в него влюблена добрая половина жительниц Конохи. Карин была права, оставалась только Тен-Тен. Подумав немного, парень ответил:

- Ладно, я согласен.

- Ну значит проблема решена! – обрадовалась его напарница.

- Ты так легко от меня не отделаешься! Найти ты нашла, теперь помоги заполучить ее, - сказал Суйгетсу. Девушка была в ярости.

- Я тебе что нянька? – взорвалась она. – Сам решай свои дела!

- Ты что забыла про наш уговор? – спросил он спокойно, привыкший к ее истерикам. Красноволосая конечно сердилась, однако предложение было слишком заманчивым и она нехотя согласилась.

- Хорошо, твоя взяла. Но имей в виду, что я устрою только первое свидание, а дальше ты сам как-нибудь. После этого ты меня оставишь в покое.

- Идет, только свидание должно быть идеальным.

- Я это устрою, - обрадовалась девушка.

Она тут же начала обдумывать в голове различные планы идеальных свиданий. "Сначала надо пригласить ее поужинать в хорошем ресторане. Затем прогуляться при лунном свете и проводить домой." Хотя для нее такое свидание было бы полнейшим отстоем, но она считала это хорошей идеей, потому что это беспроигрышный вариант: хорошая кухня нравится всем, прогулка в принципе тоже. Карин считала что экспериментировать в данной ситуации не надо. Когда девушка все рассказала своему напарнику, он как всегда поставил на ее идее крест:

- И как девушкам может нравиться такое! - недоумевал он, однако красноволосая решила ему не уступать, подумав что он сопротивляется только из вредности.

- Если хочешь покорить Тен-Тен, заткнись и делай как я говорю! – отрезала она.

- Ладно… чего не сделаешь чтобы заполучить девченку, - ответил мечник. Карин победно улыбнулась.

- Но это все будет вечером, а пока тебя надо хорошенько приодеть. У тебя есть приличный костюм?

- Ну….

- Я так и знала. Нам надо его достать! – ответила она.

- А тебе не кажется что сначала надо пригласить ее? – протянул парень недоверчиво.

- Да не беспокойся, она не будет против. К тому же я с ней неплохо лажу, и замолвлю за тебя словечко.

- Ну хорошо. А костюм где доставать будем? Я знаю здесь недорогой магазинчик одежды…

- Зачем покупать, когда можно одолжить у Саске-куна. Он ведь оставил тебе ключи от своей квартиры…

- С ума сошла? Суйгетсу Хозуки никогда не будет носить чьи-то обноски! – сердито заявил напарник.

- Ну, во первых, одежда Саске это не "чьи-то обноски". А во вторых, имей в виду что тебе придется прилично раскошелится на ресторан и приличный букет цветов, а уж на этом не стоит экономить. Ей будет плевать в чьей ты одежде, если ты все организуешь по высшему классу! – выпалила девушка на одном дыхании. Парень призадумался. Самое нелегкое дело которое он когда-либо делал было признать что Карин была права. Но на этот раз ему пришлось это сделать.

- Странно это признавать, но ты права…

- Суйгетсу, пожалуйста не порть погоду! Тебе сегодня еще идти на свидание! – насмешливо улыбнулась девушка и начала собирать вещи.

- Вот стерва! – пробормотал он себе под нос и пошел собирать свои вещи.

Покинув тренировочную площадку, они отправились прямиком на квартиру Саске. Квартирка конечно была очень скромненькой по сравнению с бывшей резиденцией Учиха, однако учитывая тот факт что он стал шиноби-отступником а потом вернулся в деревню, его еще щедро одарили. Все убранство однокомнатной квартиры составляла: кровать; обеденный стол, который по необходимости заменял и письменный; три стула совершенно не похожих друг на друга; комод, на котором стояла фотография семьи Саске и шкаф, который и был нужен его напарникам. Карин не церемонясь открыла шкаф и начала искать подходящую одежду. Тем временем Суйгетсу заметил семейную фотографию.

- Ему бы не помешало поставить и нашу фотографию в рамку, - сказал он наигранно обидчивым тоном.

- Он потерял все что было ему дорого. Вряд ли ему захочется привязываться еще к кому-нибудь, - ответила она с грустью.

- Тогда ты зря теряешь время, пытаясь завоевать его, - серьезно заметил парень.

- А это уже не твое дело! – вспыхнула красноволосая.

- А ты оглянись, может есть кто-то кому ты действительно дорога… - сказал парень.

- Кто например?

- Не знаю, ну предположим я … - ответил тот, девушка пристально посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, пытаясь понять насмехается он над ней или нет. Лицо мечника на мгновение стало совершенно серьезным, однако после некоторого неловкого молчания оно снова приобрело насмешливое выражение.

- Думаешь я на это куплюсь? Проклятая рыбешка! – задыхалась она от гнева.

- Да еще секунда и ты распустила бы нюни! – ответил парень все с той же наглой ухмылкой на лице.

- Не смеши меня! – и с этими словами набросилась на мечника с кулаками. От неожиданности парень упал на кровать, а Карин оказалась сверху, ее лицо находилось в сантиметре от его собственного. Горячее и учащенное дыхание обжигало молодым людям лицо. Никто из них не мог точно сказать сколько они пролежали в такой позе: может быть минуту а может и целых две. Однако им это показалось вечностью. Молодые шиноби не отрываясь смотрели друг другу в глаза. Первым очнулся Суйгетсу:

- Я конечно не против чтобы ты лежала на мне, но я бы предпочел чтобы ты была без одежды. Хотя мне кажется что даже это не поможет…

Она как ужаленная вскочила на ноги.

- Заткнись идиот! И быстро выбирай себе костюм. – Парень встал с постели и начал осматривать гардероб.

-Не шибко… - пробормотал он.

- У тебя даже этого нет, так что давай не выпендривайся и выбирай поскорее, - начала раздражаться она.

После некоторой перебранки сокомандники пришли наконец к общему соглашению. Решили остановить выбор на черном костюме, классика еще никого не уродовала.

- Теперь надо сходить в цветочный к Ино, - сказала Карин как только они закрыли за собой дверь квартиры их капитана.

- Зачем тащиться через всю деревню к Яманака. Можно ведь купить цветы в любом другом магазине, цветов вокруг море, - сказал мечник.

- Да ты прав цветов много, но Ино одна!

- А зачем нам Ино? – не понял парень.

- А ты напряги свои рыбьи извилины, хотя это и очень трудно!

- Но у меня в отличие от некоторых хоть какие-то извилины есть! – ответил ей юноша.

-Да ты что? Но почему-то они отказываются шевелиться!

- Хорошо, это может продолжаться до бесконечности. Может ты наконец скажешь зачем нам нужна именно она? – спросил парень.

- Дааа…. Я всегда знала что ты тупой… Ино всегда все про всех знает, тем более что они с Тен-Тен как бы подруги, поэтому блондинка сможет подсказать какие цветы любит наш объект, - объяснила красноволосая.

- Понятно… И я не тормоз, просто я не девченка и не обязан забивать голову всякими глупостями, это ваш профиль, - прокомментировал свою неосведомленность Суйгетсу.

- Ой, какие жалкие оправдания! Ты бы еще сказал что девушки… - так их спор о разностях мужчин и женщин продолжался прямо до двери цветочного магазина Яманака.

Войдя в магазин, молодые люди увидели пару посетителей, которые мирно покупали цветы, пока не заметили их. Их недобрый взгляд и неловкая пауза доказывала, что команду Саске в деревне еще недолюбливают. Но ситуацию спасла белокурая кунуочи, которая доброжелательно относилась ко всем, кто посещал ее магазин.

- Привет ребята! Чем могу вам помочь? – спросила она с самой лучезарной улыбкой.

- Привет Ино , мы бы хотели купить букет для одной очень особенной девушки, - сказала Карин.

- Прекрасно! А какие цветы она любит?

- В этом-то вся и проблема, мы этого не знаем… - ответила красноволосая.

- Да будет трудновасьтенько что-нибудь подобрать, если не знаешь человека, - сказала она призадумавшись.

- Ты ее знаешь и очень хорошо. Это – Тен-Тен, - сказала кунуочи в черной оправе, решив не тянуть кота за хвост.

- Да ну! Тогда это проще простого она любит лилии, белые лилии! – обрадовалась хозяйка магазина.

- Сможешь собрать нам красивый букет?

- Да не вопрос! Я пулей! – ответила Яманака.

- Вот видишь, что ты теперь скажешь? Я сэкономила нам кучу времени и сил! – сказала красноволосая когда Ино пошла готовить букет.

- Ну ладно, ладно! Что ты так завелась? – ответил Суйгетсу не найдя достойного комментария.

Уже через минут пять они вышли из магазина с большим и шикарным букетом из белых лилий.

- Теперь мы разделимся: ты пойдешь резервировать столик в ресторане на углу городской площади, там огромное количество блюд на любой вкус, а я пойду к нашей даме сердца и подготовлю почву для будущего свидания, - сказала девушка с важным видом в стиле "миссия невыполнима".

- Только не переусердствуйте БОСС, а то наша драгоценная планета может погибнуть! – с этими словами он чисто "героической" походкой побежал в сторону ресторана.

- Ты дурак, и шутки у тебя дурацкие! – крикнула она ему вслед.

Они условились встретиться через час возле квартиры Карин. Суйгетсу ждал уже двадцать минут. Это был первый раз когда мечник ждал девушку так долго. Обычно если девушка не появлялась после пяти минут он терял терпение и уходил, может поэтому у него никогда и не было серьезных отношений. Ну наконец появилась и его напарница:

Ну наконец-то! Где тебя черти носят все это время? Я жду уже двадцать минут! – кричал он разьяренно.

Что ты так раскудахтался? Я уже здесь, все хорошо. Можешь идти готовиться, - сказала она.

Класс! Ну давай тогда до завтра, если вообще приду! – хищная улыбка появилась на акульих губах.

Хорошо давай! А я пойду наконец останусь сама с собой! – сказала она уже на ходу.

Суйгетсу заметил нотку грусти в ее голосе, но решив, что ему показалось, он побежал дальше. От Карин он отправился прямиком к Тен-Тен, чтобы официально пригласить ее на свидание. Дом Тен-Тен был не очень большим, но красивым. С порога чувствовалась любовь этой семьи к оружию, причем разного типа. В гостиной, куда он вошел он сразу заметил кунаи многих стран и разных форм, стоявших в отдельном стеклянном комоде, который был закрыт на ключ. Типичная резиденция семьи, которая всю свою жизнь посвятила оружию. Мечник был в восторге, хотя внутренне все равно считал, что семь мечника Скрытого Тумана были единственными обладателями превосходного оружия. Пока он придавался своим мыслям, в гостиную вошла девушка, с которой у него намечалось свидание.

Привет, долго ждал? – спросила она как только вошла.

Да нет, не очень, - ответил парень.

Хорошо, хочешь чего-нибудь?

Нет, спасибо. Я только пришел спросить, то есть предложить….

Да, мне Карин говорила…

Ну так что, ты согласна? – спросил Хозуки.

Да, конечно. Почему бы и нет, - ответила та.

Тогда я зайду за тобой в семь.

Хорошо.

Ну тогда я пошел, - с этими словами он вышел и быстро направился к себе.

Ровно в семь он стоял у дверей девушки. Как только Тен-Тен открыла дверь, оба были приятно удивлены, насколько одежда может менять внешний вид человека. Мечник выглядел просто шикарно в этом черном костюме, действительно классика еще никого не уродовала. А Тен-Тен была просто очаровательна в своем лиловом платье на тонких лямках, которое было до колена и прекрасно сидело по правильной фигуре девушки. Волосы были собраны не в два пучка как обычно, а в один красивый пучок. На этой девушке не было ничего лишнего, оттого-то она выглядела настолько притягательной.

- Ты выглядишь просто великолепно! – сказал парень протягивая букет.

- Ух ты лилии, мои любимые. Спасибо.

- Ну что пойдем?

- Конечно, - ответила девушка.

Так эта пара отправилась на свидание, которое обещало быть удачным.

Тем временем Карин приготовив себе на ужин рамен и вместе с чашкой села перед телевизором смотреть любимый фильм. Сегодня она остро чувствовала свое одиночество. С тех пор как она решила завоевать Саске прошло много времени, и с тех самых пор она одна. Но по крайней мере раньше они были вместе с командой, и одиночество чувствовалось не так остро, но сегодня она совсем одна, в полном смысле этого слова. Ей хотелось всплакнуть, но слезы так и не поступили из глаз.

- Что за черт. Я даже плакать не могу как все! – сердилась она на себя.

Тем временем Суйгетсу весело проводил время с Тен-Тен. Они шутили, смеялись и говорили непринужденно на разные темы. Тут речь зашла о команде и о Саске.

- Я слышала им с Джуго поручили важную миссию, - сказала она.

- Да, их сейчас нет в деревне. Но так даже и лучше, а то он бы заставил нас тренироваться до потери пульса.

- А где сейчас Карин?

- Дома наверное. Смотрит свой дурацкий фильм поедая при этом рамен, - ответил мечник.

- Ты ее так хорошо знаешь?

- Да, но не по своей воле… - ответил он с улыбкой.

- Понятно… Ну что закажем сладкое?

- Конечно!

Время было уже девять. Карин почти досмотрела свой фильм. Как кто-то постучал в дверь.

Удивленная девушка пошла открывать. То что девушка была удивлена увидев в дверях

своего напарника это еще мягко сказано.

- Ты же должен быть на свидании, - сказала она оправившись от шока.

- Я там и был, но подумал что ты может быть соскучилась по моим издевкам вот и пришел, -

сказал он улыбаясь.

- Побойся бога, прошло всего лишь несколько часов, я же не садомазахистка, - ответила

красноволосая. – Ну проходи раз пришел.

- Так я и думал, - сказал он войдя в комнату. – Опять смотришь свой дурацкий фильм и поедаешь

рамен.

- Заткнись, это не твое дело. Так что там с Тен-Тен? Почему так рано разбежались?

Суйгетсу вспомнил:

- _**Слушай Тен-Тен, может продолжим в следующий раз. У меня возникли кое-какие дела. **_

_**- Конечно, не беспокойся. Я все понимаю, - ответила девушка с улыбкой.**_

_**- Ты не думай. Это не из-за тебя. Мне правда было хорошо с тобой и я бы хотел продолжить, но сейчас действительно есть кое-что очень важное, - сказал Хозуки.**_

_**- Ничего страшного. Не беспокойся за меня. **_

_**- Я тебя провожу.**_

_**- Нет, не стоит. Ты же спешишь, иди. Я сама дойду, я ведь все-таки ниндзя, - ответила девушка. **_

_**- Хорошо, еще раз извини. **_

_**- Если ты еще раз извинишься, я тебя убью! Иди уже не порть хороший вечер, - сказала Тен-Тен.**_

- Суйгетсу, ты что оглох? – спросила Карин.

- А? Э… у нее возникли срочные дела… - ответил парень.

- Неужели ей было с тобой так скучно, что она от тебя сбежала? – ехидно спросила девушка.

- Нет, нам было очень весело. Просто у какого-то очень важного друга кое-какие проблемы и ей надо было срочно уйти, - сказал парень.

- Ладно, поверим тебе на слово. А ты что здесь делаешь?

- Ну, мы же вроде как друзья? Я пришел съесть твой последний запас рамена, - ответил мечник. – А ты против?

- Ну… оставайся раз-уж пришел…

- Ну, вот и отлично! – сказал парень. – И что ты смотришь на этот раз?

- Титаник.

- Что? Ты что сдурела, сколько можно это смотреть. Поставь какой-нибудь ужастик или комедию, - возмутился Хозуки.

- Сейчас досмотрим, потом фильм выберешь ты, - ответила та.

- Нет-уж, еще пол часа Роуз и Джека я не выдержу, - сказал парень и взяв пульт выключил телевизор.

- Суйгетсу Хозуки, немедленно отдай пульт!

- А ты отбери, - передразнил ее стойку парень.

- Ты труп! – выкрикнула она и начала гоняться за мечником, который с легкостью убегал от нее. Но им было весело. Карин забыла на время о своем одиночестве, и в душе была очень благодарна мечнику за то что он пришел.


End file.
